Golden Eyes
by Rook-385
Summary: One second Otosaka Yuu is hunting down ability users and the next he is inside an unknown world with millions of heroes. With people known as All Might, Endeavor, and Best Jeanist run around the planet. Yuu's job has become way harder Or has it, With the league of Villains opposing those heroes there will inevitably be those in the middle, and Yuu is one of them. How will he get ho
1. Chapter 1

"I take it your ability is super speed?" Yuu walked toward the ginger before grabbing his discarded map, glancing at it before putting it back in his pocket, "I also take it that you know who I am?"

The teenager began to stretch his legs, not saying a word.

"Here I thought I'd finally have someone to talk to," The Reaper whined to himself, "Guess it doesn't matter."

Yuu turned his gaze toward the teenager when something buzzed behind his ear. His eyes turned in time to see a group of twenty charging toward him, he could hear another, a larger group on the other side of him.

"This is going to be fun!" Yuu whispered to himself before turning to his closest opponent and his eyes turned gold.

...

Yuu yawned and stretched his hands high above his head, "You guys were so much more boring than I thought you'd be! I mean seriously, you guys had almost a hundred guys and yet no one could even lay a hand on me except mister speedy over there." A small wine flew through the air. Yuu sighed, "I guess I'll have to entertain myself some other way."

The Reaper stood up and made his way out of the docks. He felt disappointed, honest! How could that many people fail so miserably, he didn't even have the element of surprise this time!

He huffed and kicked a pebble down the sidewalk.

He kept walking and passed by an alleyway when a small purple glow grabbed his attention. Yuu stopped and watched the glow for a few moments. He shrugged and made his way into the alleyway, slowly making his way toward the glow.

Yuu's eyes went wide, "Oooh, what do we have here?"

The ground behind a dumpster was sprayed with a weird purple glow, similar to paint splatter. The reaper squatted down toward the substance and watched as it seemed to glow brighter.

The teen's head tilted slightly as he squinted at the weird sludge, "What the hell?"

A yell made the reaper stumble backward from the sludge, once he had stopped his eyes turned toward the source. A group of boys, ten of them may be, stood at the mouth of the alleyway.

"I take it that this is one of yours?" Yuu spoke, his hand gestured toward the sludge on the wall, "It was a good try, I'll give you that much."

"Get him!" One of the boys yelled out, Yuu simply laughed and walked toward them.

"I've seen a lot during this weird crusade I am on, but this has got to be the weirdest,"

A crystal shard flew past the ravens head, another was stopped midair and sent backward, only stopping when it had impaled the teen's leg.

"I mean, for a group of ten to try and ambush me after I took out almost fifty of them," Yuu laughed out over the screaming teen, "I would've had to search for a while but at least I don't have to know."

Another teenager crashed their fist against Yuu's cheek, which sent the teen flying backward into the wall. The sounds of shattered concrete and the smell of dust filled the air around the teens, a long low laugh was also heard.

"Stick together," A large man in a three-piece suit spoke up, grabbing the attention of the others, "He may be good, but he can't take all of us down without an opening!"

The laugh continued for a few moments before a loud hissing sound filled the air, "I can just create my opening, you know that right?"

In the center of the group, a massive explosion erupted from beneath the ground, throwing the group all around the area.

Yuu made his way out from the dust, his hand still smoking from the blast. He turned his gaze toward the teenager who had first shot a crystal, his eyes turned gold and the teen fired a volley of crystals before the reaper had even fallen to the ground.

Within five minutes most of the teens were rendered powerless, his smile returned and he began to laugh once more. His eyes found the man in the three-piece suit, it was covered in dust and pieces of the street, "I can't believe it, you guys lost so easily!" His laughter grew louder, "You, you have no experience in fighting do you?" He turned his attention back toward another teenager, meanwhile, the man's breath grew ragged and he raised an arm, a purple sludge blew forth and swept over Yuu.

The purple sludge covered every part of his body and swept him into a sort of void, the reaper's laughing stopped. A vengeful scream pierced the air.

...

"I'll have you return everything, All for one!" All Might grunted through his punch.

"Will you kill me again, All Might!" All for one teased the symbol of peace.

With a resounding boom, a volley of wind threw everyone close to them back several feet. As the two titans began to battle, buildings collapsed and All Might was sent flying. Again and again, All Might charged his rival and would be sent flying backward with resounding force.

Bakugo stood up from the rubble and looked around stared in disbelief as All Might flew backward and through another building.

All for One gazed down at the palm of his hand, "Air cannon plus springlike limbs, Kinetic booster times four, strength enhancer times three. This combination is fun. Maybe I'll try to add a few enhancer types."

Bakugo watched as the smoke cleared, finally getting a glimpse of the damage caused by the clash. Shattered pavement, destroyed buildings, and smoke flowing from the ground, "All Might!"

All for One glanced at Bakugo, "Even with your worry, he won't die from something like that." He turned his gaze at Shigaraki, "Now go!"

Shigaraki turned back toward his master, "But what about you?"

Before All for One could respond to a building exploded and the number one hero lept from the cracks in the building and began to plunge toward the villain once more. In response, All for One pushed off the ground and began to float in the air, "Think constantly, Tomura. You still have much more room to grow!"

All Might plunged toward his enemy, "I won't let you get away!" He threw a punch, which All for One caught, creating a large shockwave to send debris away from the two men.

"Master," Tomura whispered to himself.

"Let's go, Shigaraki!" Mr. Compress began, "While that pipe mask is holding all might back!" He held his hand out to Dabi, compressing him into a blue sphere. "Get your piece."

Bakugo watched as the league of villains turned to him, prepared to subdue their enemy, "What a pain!"

Tomura took a few steps toward Bakugo when something grabbed the league's attention. An outline of a person, purple light shining on the edges. It fell to its knees while clutching the side of its head, seemingly in pain. "What the hell!" it shouted, purple light fading out, showing a teenager with brown hair, a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a dark red shirt, jeans and a pair of worn sneakers.

Toga took a step backward, "What's going on?"

Mr. Compress pointed to the confused man, "Who are you?!"

Tomura shook his head, "We don't have time for questions, we need to get the boy and get out of here!" Another shockwave shook the ground as the league began to clash against the young hero in training.

Yuu shook his head as his vision cleared and his ears stopped ringing. He scanned his surroundings and found the most bizarre sight, In the ruins of buildings two men were fighting, one with his bare hands and the other with some kind of growth from his fingertips. Meanwhile, a younger teen fought alone against six other people.

Yuu rubbed his eyes and scanned his surroundings once again, "Where the hell am I, I'm not in a comic book am I?"

He watched as the blonde dodges a rope, several knife strikes, and create an explosion in between him and the blonde with the knife. Yuu stood up as Bokugo used an explosion to flip over another villain, however, this came back to bite him as he was now surrounded by those he was trying to get away from. The girl began to throw her knives toward her target, he used his explosions to dodge and flee into the air. He set off another explosion and fled further into the air, landing moments later.

Yuu's eyes glowed gold for a moment as he watched the group in front of him, but to his surprise, he couldn't possess them. With a loud groan, he prepared to join the fight when a nearby wall exploded and a hill of ice appeared not even a second later, grabbing everyone's attention. Three boys flew from the hill, one gelled back black hair, another with green hair, and the last one with red locks.

"Come!" The redhead called toward Bakugo, extending his hand out to him.

Tomura reached out to Bakugo, attempting to capture him. As he reached out something stuck to his leg, causing him to glance down, a trail of ice had circled his leg, encasing his foot in the cold element. Before he could trace it back to its owner Bakugo let loose an explosion, shattering the ice and sending Tomura flying.

With the blonde flying away to safety and the villains mostly out of the fight, Yuu turned his gaze toward the group of six villains still standing opposite of him.

They stood poised for a fight and ready to act, meanwhile Yuu tried once more to activate plunder. His eyes turned to gold but a massive headache suddenly arrived, Yuu grasped his head and fell toward a knee.

The group opposite him glanced at each other before retreating through a nearby portal. Yuu meanwhile stood up and watched as the fight between the two titans expanded and caused even more havoc.

He turned away from the fight and made his way toward a nearby alleyway. It was covered by dust and debris, but still had enough room for Yuu to make his way outside of the battlefield.

After making his way through many side streets he finally found the main road. There had to have been thousands of spectators watching the fight on massive screens, Yuu didn't care. He pushed past them and sat down behind the crowd.

His head threatened to murder him and his world was still spinning a tiny bit. His gaze found the screen and he decided if he was stuck here for the time being might as well watch what he had been stuck in.


	2. Chapter 2

Golden Eyes Chapter 2 - "You're Next!"

The Reaper stumbled out of the alleyway and was immediately surrounded by a massive crowd of people, explosions could be heard from behind him as he did so. When he tried to push his way through them all he heard a few muttering to themselves.

"If you can't win, then who can?" Said one man, with spiky brown hair.

Yuu turned his gaze up to where he was looking, his eye went wide. The large muscular man in red, white, and blue, who was known as All Might, was now skinny frowning. "Oh?" was all that Yuu could say as he turned toward the large screen.

"Haven't you always been able to save us somehow?" another man asked.

Yuu glanced at the source of the voice and let out a quiet scoff. This was what abilities got you, nothing but fear and destruction.

Then there was a shift in the air.

"ALL MIGHT, YOU CAN DO IT!" the crowd began to scream.

"WIN!" Two new voices called out, making Yuu's eye go wide once again, "ALL MIGHT!"

Only a short distance away from him were the group of teens who had escaped the battle ahead of him. Yuu's eye narrowed, _What were they thinking?_ He thought to himself.

The crowd cheered as All Might's arm bulked up once more and a man engulfed in fire shot a blast toward the floating man. There were conversations between the many heroes, but barely any of it could be heard from the helicopter flying over the battle.

As they continued fighting, Yuu couldn't help but frown. It must have been clear to others as well. These reinforcements were nothing more than an eyesore to the villain, who danced around their attacks like a ballerina and deflected them with a wave of his hand.

The Reaper stared down at his hand and wondered. _What is happening?_

The sounds of an explosion pulled Yuu's attention back to the screen. The other heroes had been blown away and the villain's arm had become a mess of flesh, bone, and metal, meanwhile, All Might reared his arm back, prepared to counter with his attack. The final act of the battle was about to begin.

As the two attacks collided, Yuu glanced over at the teens and narrowed his eyes at the green-haired boy. Out of everyone there, he seemed the most panicked, tears were beginning to fall from the corner of his eyes. The only other one who seemed close was the blonde next to him.

"I wonder?" Yuu questioned, his eye returned to the screen.

All Might has been driven backward by the attack, unable to get a footing in the rubble. However, within a moment, the two stopped moving and All Might responded with a punch to the Villains cheek with his left arm, the other one now rendered bruised and bloody.

Yuu could feel his mouth fall open as the bloody arm became bulky once again and All Might threw the villain into the ground. Creating a typhoon of wind and sending whatever pieces of rubble was around him into the air.

As the dust slowly dissipated, the crowd waited with bated breath, Yuu included. When he stood victorious over his foe, the crowd went wild. They chanted his name, but as they did so the group of teens began to leave the area, Yuu watched the teens and decided to follow.

 _Who are they?_ He asked himself.

"Next…" The hero spoke, stopping the green-haired teen in his tracks. Yuu did the same and turned his gaze back toward the screen.

"Next, it's your turn." The hero finished.

Yuu watched as the green-haired boy stared at the screen with a mixture of dread and fear, his mouth open and his eyes wide. As the crowd went wild yet again, Yuu kept his eye on the teen. As he began to cry, Yuu narrowed his eye and turned away from the crowd.

He has had enough with the broadcast.

Metropolitan Police Department

"The Nomus we captured are some as those from before." The investigator told the group in front of him, "They do not have human reactions, and we are not likely to acquire new information about them." He glanced down at his report before continuing, "The Warehouse they were kept in has been blown away, so all we can do is continue our investigation on their manufacture."

One of the men with slicked-back greying hair glanced down at a piece of paper, "We haven't gotten more personal information from the bar either, right?"

The investigator kept his eyes on his paper, "We are currently investigating."

The man groaned, and another spoke up, "Even if we were able to capture most of them, we let all the perpetrators, including Shigaraki, escape." He took a breath and looked at the others, "Even if we grade ourselves easily, we only get a draw due to injury."

"Idiot." The man responded, "We trades the Symbol of Peace. All Might's weakened body has been exposed to the world, and there is no longer a symbol of peace that can never be defeated. Not for the citizens _or_ the villains.

"That's what happens when we rely on one person." Spoke a balding man.

The man with greying hair sat up slightly, "Everyone has realized that you can get this far by gathering a bunch of idiots." He turned his gaze to the others, "That scares me." He glanced down at his notes once again, "From our profiling, the principal offender, Tomura Shigaraki, was said to have even thrown childish tantrums. The more plans he comes up with, the more circuitous they become. They become ways for him to see how he can affect society. His thought process has matured. And now, All Might has been taken down and there are now fewer checks on people's actions than before. Each time the League fails, they grow stronger." The man sighed, "And he's left with the means to expand his influence."

"Are you saying that's part of their plan?" Another spoke.

"Is that just hindsight?" Another one shrugged.

"I don't know." The man with greying hair responded, "The only thing I know for sure is that we _must_ capture them. We police have no time to sit around being called the "Villain Reception." His gaze moved to the screen, "Something needs to change."

The group was silent for a long while. Suddenly the man in front of the board switched to a second paper and took a breath, "What do we know of the vigilante?"

The large man switched to another sheet and began to read it, "From the brief moments we saw him we managed to analyze his quirk and his appearance." He waited for a moment before he continued, "He looks to be brunette and was dressed in a black jacket and red shirt, torn jeans, and what looked like hiking boots. It was clear from the helicopter footage that the vigilante had an emitter class quirk and used ice to stop the villains for a moment."

One of the men glanced down at the report and frowned, "What scares me is how little we know about this man and what sent him into the battle." As he looked up at the screen the group watched as a quick purple flash was seen and how the brunette suddenly appeared from it.

"What do you want to do?" One of the other men asked, "We know next to nothing of this individual, it's important we be cautious."

The large man crossed his arms and glanced down at his paper, "I say we give an alert to agencies in the area about him, and that if they find him, we'd like to cooperate with the Public Safety Commission to find out what we can about this individual."

"Agreed." The group spoke almost all at once.

Yuu leaned against the wall of the alleyway and watched as civilians passed him by. Even as they walked about in their daily routines, The Reaper knew. Everything below the surface was different, he could tell. Even in his short time here the air already seemed different, more people seemed to glance over their shoulders, others held their bags with a tight grip. Yuu smirked with a shrug, "What do you expect?" he muttered to himself and turned further into the alleyway.

As he walked his smile disappeared. _What about my abilities?_ His gaze drifted to his open palm and he frowned, he knew he could use ice, but what about pyrokinesis? His palm began to warm and soon fire sprouted from his palm.

 _Good!_

Yuu continued to walk down the alleyway and his mind began to shift to another topic. Why couldn't he steal abilities from that one white-haired villain? He had never been unable to use his ability before, so why now?

As he turned a corner he collided with someone and stumbled backward, when he glanced up toward the individual he narrowed his eye slightly. The man was taller than him, he wore a bartender outfit and had short blonde hair, glasses, and a large frown on his face. Next to him was a shorter man who wore a brown suit and striped button shirt, he had dreadlocks and a pair of glasses

"Where do you think you're going, flea?" The large man bent down to get into Yuu's face, the brunette just blinked at the man and was silent. He wore a bartenders outfit

"Calm down Shizuo-san," The other man sighed, "We got a job to do."

As the two made their way passed Yuu, the blonde shoved his way past him and let out a small growl as he did.

Yuu shrugged and continued on his way, his mind returning to his seemingly defunct ability. If he couldn't take abilities, how was he supposed to keep his promise? He thought of a familiar pair of blue eyes.

 _"I made a promise…"_ he thought to himself.

Finally, his brain turned to the man who sent him here, the one with the purple sludge. He needed to find a way back, no matter what it takes.

His hand wrapped around the pack on index cards around his neck, "No matter what it takes!"

That night Yuu found himself sitting atop one of the many buildings and stared up at the stars above him.

 _How long will I be here?_ He thought to himself with a sigh, _forever? Or will he be able to fight the one who sent him here? If he was able to…_ he didn't know what he'd do, but he's sure that it wouldn't look good.

The teen leaned back and rested his head against an air conditioning unit. He began to enjoy the relative silence in the area, with a long breath Yuu closed his eyes.

"NO!" Someone yelled out in the nearby alley.

Yuu opened his eyes and frowned.

"Leave me alone!" The same frightening voice screamed out.

"Shush!" Another voice called out.

By the time a muffled scream sounded out Yuu stood on the edge of the building and stared down into the alley. Below him stood three people, two men, and a woman. The men wore hoodies, one dark blue, and the other black. He couldn't see the woman from where she stood pinned down against the wall thanks to blue. The one in black stood guarding the entrance.

"Please, be quiet." The man hushed at the still screaming woman, Yuu narrowed his eyes.

"Will you please get her to shut up!" The man in black said as he glanced over his shoulder.

Suddenly a dark mist materialized around Blue, and the woman went quiet.

"Hey, Tamiko-san." Blue turned toward his friend with a smile, which quickly faded.

Where his friend once stood was a man in a black hoodie and one scarred eye, "So, what do you plan to do with her?"

Blue dropped the girl haphazardly and frowned, "Who the fuck are you!?"

The brunette smirked with a toothy grin, his healthy eye turned to gold, "Call me," He began, his grin only grew wider, "the One-Eyed Reaper!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hotel Hell

Yuu stared at the cracked sidewalk as he made his way down the street, his eyes half-lidded and large bags under his eyes.

It had been a couple of days since Yuu had saved the woman in the alleyway, it had been tough.

"My feet hurt." The Reaper whined as he kicked a pebble further down the sidewalk, "Why am I stuck in a place like this."

It had been a few days since his fight with the two thugs in the alleyway and he's had to keep driving between alleyways to keep himself out of the public eye.

Yuu yawned and stretched his arms above his head. He frowned and rubbed his one good eye, "Why did this power have to exist, I miss sleeping."

He continued on his way for a while before glancing up at the crossing. A small smile found him when he saw the illuminated sign of a hotel across from him.

That would work.

He quickly made his way across the street and into the hotel lobby. Inside the hotel lobby, he quickly took note of how small the lobby was, mainly the lack of couches, and the people who were present. A group of five stood near the T.V. which was displaying what looked like a rerun of a recent news report.

"If you have any news on this individual, do not hesitate to contact the proper authorities. Once again, this individual has brown hair and one scarred eye, he also wears a black jacket, red shirt, and jeans."

As the news report continued on Yuu narrowed his eye and turned to the receptionist's desk.

"Good evening," He began, quickly grabbing the attention of the receptionist, "Do you still have any rooms open for the night, I'm not from the area and have nowhere to stay."

The receptionist smiled at Yuu and began to type on her computer, a moment later she turned back to him, "We have a room open on floor two, it will be 4,000 yen."

Yuu's eyes widened slightly but he quietly forked over the money, "Do you have any maps of the area, I need to figure out where I am."

The woman nodded and reached under the desk, handing him a tourist pamphlet, "It's not the best, but it's at least something." She glanced toward the crowd at the T.V.,

"Tamaki-san," She began, one of the larger men turned toward her. He wore the typical black shoes and pants with a white button-up that had the hotel's insignia on his shirt pocket. What stood out about him was his ginger hair.

Tamaki made his way over to the reception desk, "Yes Erza-san?"

"Please take this guest to room 204." Erza switched her gaze to Yuu, her smile growing wider, "enjoy your stay!"

Yuu didn't respond, he simply followed the man attending him, Tamaki. Yuu's gaze moved up and down as they made their way to the elevators, he was almost a head taller than the Reaper and looked physically stronger too.

 _But what about his abilities?_ He asked himself.

From an outsider's perspective, Tamaki looked like a normal person, but from what Yuu had seen, there was something different from this man.

"Room 204, huh?" Yuu began, "I didn't think that room would be in this hotel."

"204?" Tamaki questioned, "Oh, she's just moved into the country from the United States, I'll check the website real quick."

Yuu watched as the man typed out a message and sent it, a small beep and a nod later the man glanced over his shoulder, "Room 202 is empty, you'll be in there for the same price, no worries?"

Yuu narrowed his eyes but nodded, "No worries."

When Yuu reached his room he sighed and made his way to the window and raised an eyebrow at how many people were still in the hotel pool so late. He sat down on his bed and grabbed the remote and turned on the television. He needed something to watch to pass the time, the news would do its job.

"-This just in the Public Safety Commission has announced that they will be holding an early Provisional License Exam in the wake of All Might's retirement, many schools, including U.A. will be attending…"

Yuu sighed and glanced out of the nearby window. At the very least there were heroes to fight the villains in this world. He sighed and pulled out his pamphlet, "When I get my hands on that slime guy, I'll kill him."

"-On another note, due to increasing crime levels across the city we can expect hero agencies to expand their patrol in these areas." Next to the man, a map of Tokyo appeared with certain areas in red, "Finally there is a criminal who the police are searching for, He has short brown hair and has one eye, with the other one being scarred close." A rough sketch appeared beside him, Yuu's eyes widened, "He is referred to as the One-Eyed Reaper and is considered 'armed and dangerous' if you have any information, report it to the police immediately."

Yuu frowned as the news continued and he grasped the necklace of index cards. With a huff, he opened the pamphlet and began scanning the map. His eye narrowed, "What the?" the map had a red light, someone from his world!? Not only that but they seemed to be in the same building he was in.

Yuu's eye turned to gold and he began to scan the building when the door was flung to the ground.

Before Yuu could get off of the bed, the man in front held out his palm and he was flung to the out of the window by a strong gust of wind.

The Reaper landed in the pool and tried to swim but felt like he was trying to move in jello, he was pulled through the water until his head was above water.

"So you're the One-Eyed Reaper." Spoke Tamaki, his eyes glowed blue, "I would love to talk, but Jason's breathing down my neck to end things quickly, so I guess I will."

Tamaki held out his palm toward Yuu and a sphere of air surrounded The Reaper when he tried to get a breath his throat burned. The Reaper tried and failed to get another breath. He closed his eye and clenched his fist when he opened his eye it had a golden glow.

Before anyone could blink Yuu catapulted out of his water prison and attempted to throw a punch toward the ginger, but missed and went flying through the wall of the hotel.

By the time Tamaki turned around Yuu stood in the hole in the wall, his eye still glowing gold, "Ya'know," he began, "You suck at lying."

Two of Tamaki's men lunged toward Yuu, one-shot an icicle and the other's fist became encased in crystals. Their attacks were stopped by a shield.

"Get out of my way!" The Reaper growled, within moments the two men were flung into each other and instantly knocked out. He began to make his way toward his attacker, "So, Tamaki, how did you think this was going to go?"

Tamaki held both palms out and shot gusts of air and water toward The Reaper.

Each attack bounced off of Yuu's shield. The ginger's eyes went wide and he jumped into the pool, a whirlpool lifted him into the air above Yuu, "I see why they call you The Reaper!" A massive water spear materialized above the man, "Let's see how much that shield can take!"

The Reaper smirked.

When the water hit his shield a massive storm of lightning left the Reaper's hand and went through both his shield and the water toward Tamaki.

The ginger screamed in pain and fell into the now not controlled pool. Yuu laughed as he made the man slowly hover over to him, "What did you think was going to happen, you idiot!" When the man was dropped in front of him Yuu knelt and grabbed the man with his shirt, keeping him upright, "You already knew who I am, you've heard the stories, and you thought you could beat me!"

Yuu sat himself down and continued to laugh then like a switch he stopped, "Who's Jason?"

Tamaki grit his teeth and opened one eye, "I don't know who you're talking about."

Yuu leaned toward the man, "Tamaki…" his eye began to glow once more, "Tamaki, Tamaki, Tamaki, do you think I'm an idiot?" The Reaper held up his palm, and a flame quickly grew. Yuu moved it closer to the man, almost burning him with just from the heat, "I remember you mentioning a 'Jason' who is he?"

"I WON'T ANSWER TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" Tamaki snarled, he raised his hand toward Yuu. Just as suddenly as he did so, he collapsed.

Yuu stood up and frowned, "I had high hopes for you Tamaki, I really did." With a wave of his hand, the ginger was flung into the nearby wall.

Yuu put his hands in his pockets and made his way back into the hotel, via the hole he had created in the wall. When he passed through Yuu immediately found the receptionist's desk and smiled at the receptionist, "I'd like a refund please."

Erza stared at him, her mouth agape at the sight of the Reaper. The two stood there for several long moments, Yuu's smile gradually disappeared. With a huff, The Reaper cleared his throat. Which caused the receptionist to scramble backward.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'S !" She screamed at the one-eyed teen.

"I was requesting a refund," Yuu began, "but now I'm more interested in what you know."

"K-know about- Know about what?" Erza stuttered out slowly, "I don't know anything about him!"

Yuu raised his eyebrow, "Him? I never told you I wanted to know about a person."

Erza shrank back further, then clenched her teeth as determination flashed in her eyes. Within a single instant, the receptionist jumped up from behind her desk and sent a kick toward Yuu.

Yuu's eyes flashed gold and with a wave of his hand, she was flung to the ground. She brought a hand to her neck and gasped for air, within a moment Yuu was at her side and her eyes went wide at the golden glow.

"I'll ask again," He growled, "What do you know?!"

-The next morning-

Class 1-A Dorm Rooms

Izuku slowly made his way downstairs, yawning the sleep away. It had been only a couple of days since U.A. had introduced the dorms and began training for the Provisional License Exam. Needless to say, it has been a little exhausting for him.

nevertheless, Izuku made his way to the communal kitchen and made a bowl of cereal. As he did so he noticed Kaminari, Tenya, Momo, and a few other students watching the news.

"Hey Midoriya," Kirishima called out, "You should take a look at this."

The green-haired teen finished pouring cereal into his bowl and made his way over to the couch, his eyes instantly went wide at what he saw.

In front of him was footage of a fight from what looked like a Hotel. The battle was between someone who looked like a staff member with a powerful water quirk and someone who looked familiar to Izuku.

"Is that?" Izuku began.

"Looks to be the same person," Tenya confirmed his suspicion.

The group watched as a sudden wave of lightning swept through the worker's water assault, despite the use of the shield the teen had been using before.

 _Shields and electricity?_ Izuku asked himself, _had he used his quirk during the Kamino Incident? Or was he just in the wrong place at the wrong time?_

The students continued to watch as the teen made his way inside the building. As he did so, the news anchor returned on screen.

"As you can see this individual is considered dangerous to any he comes in contact with." The news anchor flipped to a different paper and continued, "We now have a name for this villain now, he calls himself, The One-Eyed Reaper, though authorities are referring to him as 'The Reaper' for short."

As the news switched to their next topic Kaminari turned to the rest of the group, "The One-Eyed who?"

"He was there." Kirishima whispered to himself, "Is he working with the League of Villains?"

"I doubt that." Tenya spoke, "Just before we escaped I saw him restrain Shigaraki with an ice quirk."

 _He wasn't using ice on the video_ , Midoriyathought to himself, _does he have multiple quirks?_

He'd need to keep an eye on this, everyone would. The last thing the world needed right now was another All for One.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I just wanted to answer a review that I got on . I don't have an update schedule and chapters will ideally be around 2,000 words. Also, whenever I bring in major characters or OC's would you guys want a basic description of them and the name of their ability? Other than that, hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4: The Shadow Collective

An emerald gaze watched as the One-Eyed Reaper left the hotel, his maroon eyes on the ground in front of him clearly in thought.

The emerald gaze followed the Reaper until he was out of sight. Finally, when the brunette was out of sight a purple flash engulfed the emerald gaze when he blinked the rooftop was replaced with a familiar basement.

"Hello, Brian." A muffled voice spoke, which caused the blonde to jump slightly.

"Ah, Kadota." Brian stood up and turned toward the smaller teen. He had short black hair and had a grey tank top and basketball shorts. Everywhere else except for his hands, eyes, and nose were covered in bandages, "I take it Jason wants a word with me?"

The bandaged teen pointed to the door, "He's upstairs."

Brian nodded and turned away before looking back. He pointed to his nose, "Is that a nose piercing?"

Kadota nodded.

With a nod of his own, Brian bounded his way up. When he reached the top of the stairs he immediately heard the sound of laughter.

Brian's emerald gaze found a welcoming cobalt gaze.

The girl's mouth dropped to the floor when she realized who was staring back at her "BRIAN!"

Before the blonde could respond he was tackled by a girl and fell backward. The girl stood up and helped Brian back to his feet, once he was stable again she gave a quick peck to his lips then spun around and began to make her way back to her prior activity.

Brian crossed his arms and smiled, "Miss me?"

"Of course she did, dumb-dumb!" Another voice answered for Nora.

Brian received a soft punch to his shoulder as he turned around once more, "Connie, good to see- did you cut your hair?"

Connie smiled and gestured as if a camera was taking pictures of her, "I decided to go with a pixie cut, I think it makes my curls look nice."

"I think it does too!" Brian smiled, "Do you know where Jason is?"

"Up in the Lighthouse," Connie smiled, "Have fun, he already knows about Tamaki."

Nora's show paused as she turned toward the two, "What happened to Tamaki?"

"I'll tell you later, matchstick," Brian responded as he turned and left to enter the Lighthouse.

As he made his way up the stairs Brian wondered how Jason was feeling, now that he knew. Tamaki and Jason had been friends long before the blonde had entered the picture, and he had been defeated, now stranded in another world without a way to protect himself. At the very least Jason can bring him back.

What about the Reaper? Brian thought to himself, how are we supposed to kill him when Tamaki failed!

The blonde sighed and collected his thoughts before he opened the door to the top of the Lighthouse.

"Welcome, Brian." Jason greeted his gaze out toward the ocean.

"You wanted a word?" Brian spoke as he made his way to Jason's side.

"It's about The Reaper," Jason began, "I'm sure you know what's happened to Tamaki."

Brian's eyes narrowed slightly, why does he sound like he just ran a mile?

"I was watching the whole thing," Brian told him, "We underestimated him, The Reaper smashed all of our guys."

Jason brought a hand to his mouth and cleared his throat, "I know, but I brought you back for another reason."

The blonde tilted his head slightly.

"There's another syndicate moving into town, near the high school." Jason turned toward the blonde, "We're making a move tonight, we'll need your ability to show them who's in charge."

Brian nodded, "I got it, anything else?"

"After this fight, we'll talk as a group for our next move." Jason put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Don't worry, Tamaki will be part of that conversation."

Before Jason could leave the room Brian spoke, "Jason, are you alright?"

The raven turned toward his friend, "Yes, just tired is all."

"So what's the deal with these guys?" Nora asked as they made their way to the school's courtyard.

Brian shrugged, "I don't know, all Jason's told me is that they're moving into our territory and he wanted us to deal with them."

"They challenged us." Kadota spoke quietly, "Jason's feeling overwhelmed right now, Brian."

"I noticed." The blonde responded, glancing over his shoulder, "Is it because of the Reaper?"

The shorter teen shrugged in response.

"So you're the leader of the Shadow Collective?" A new voice spoke out as they finally entered the highschool's courtyard.

Brian turned toward them and frowned. In front of him stood a group of four teens, all in the same high school uniform. The one in front had ear piercings, an overconfident smile, and dyed red hair. The other members of the group had blonde, brown, and black hair.

"Who are you?" The blonde frowned as he sized them up, "We're looking for thugs, not middle schoolers."

The leader growled, "You-"

Brian began to tune out the leader as he glanced to his left. He quickly noticed a small garden. With a look over his shoulder, he saw Connie make eye contact and nod.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" The leader cut into his train of thought, "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

"No," Brian admitted with a small shrug.

"That's it!" One of the other members pushed past the leader, "No one insults The Zoo!" The teen's eyes glowed and he quickly morphed into a mountain lion.

The mountain lion kept toward Brian but was intercepted by a veil of vines, which wrapped around the animal's leg and threw him into a nearby wall.

Brian glanced over at Connie, who had more vines circling her, "Thanks, I owe you one!"

Connie nodded, "Guys, get in there!"

Nora ran toward the knocked-out mountain lion and laid her hand on its head, within moments the animal was back to human.

Kadota ran toward and outstretched his hand, the bandages on that arm flew toward one of the Zoo's members, who's hands now had claws similar to that of a cat's. The teen tried to resist, but another set of bandages restrained him further.

As he did so Brian ran forward and touched the clawed teen, once he did so his green eyes glowed for a moment as he activated his ability.

Suddenly a pair of talons grabbed the blonde and pulled him into the air. As he struggled against the talons they saw the school grow smaller and smaller below them.

"What did we say!" The leader spoke, "Don't disrespect the Zoo!"

Brian grabbed the part of the teen's leg that was still human and activated his power, his eyes glowed a bright green color and he smiled.

The blonde's right hand suddenly grew claws, with a quick swipe to his opponent's leg he was released and began to fall back down.

"You fool!" The leader called out, "You can't fly!"

As Brian's cat claw disappeared, his arms formed into wings and his feet into talons.

"Ready for round two?" Brian asked the leader.

"So I see that you were successful." Jason greeted when the group returned to the lighthouse.

"After we pummeled them they were a lot more willing to talk." Connie laughed, "It was a good fight, haven't had one like that since The Reaper showed up."

"About that." Jason began.

The door to the basement opened and revealed a familiar face. Tamaki, still in his hotel uniform, smiled at the group. His black hair was covered with a couple of bandages but his aqua eyes still shined with determination, "Hey guys, how are you doing?"

"We heard that you went up against the Reaper," Nora spoke, "How was it?"

"He doesn't look like much," Tamaki shrugged, "He's a lot more dangerous than he looks."

Jason sighed, "Why don't we get to what I wanted to talk about."

"Sure," Tamaki nodded toward his friend, "With the retirement of that world's lead hero a group of villains has been making their path, most notably the Yakuza."

"So this world is a mirror of ours?" Kadota asked, "Then wouldn't more abilities be added to The Reaper's arsenal?"

"That would only make the problem worse," Connie added. She crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't see how this could be good."

"It's not like that!" Jason cut in, "In that world, their powers are genetically gained, hereditary." His eyes met the group's gaze, "Not supernatural, like those of this world, so The Reaper wouldn't be able to take the powers of those in that world."

"That's good." Brian smiled, "So about these villains, is there a reason you're bringing them up?"

"I've contact with the leader of the Yakuza," Tamaki answered, "From what I have found out they're planning on joining forces with another group."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "another group?"

"A group called the League of Villains." Tamaki looked at his friend then back toward the group, "They're the leading cause of trouble in Japan right now, they were the ones who forced the number one hero into retirement."

Jason brought a hand to his chin, "Are you sure it's them?"

Tamaki nodded, "My contact mentioned a man named Shigaraki, he's the leader of their group."

"If we work with the Yakuza and their leader we'll need to tread carefully." Jason spoke, his gaze downcast, "The league will put way too much heat on us," his gaze flipped back up toward his friend, "What about the hero agencies or schools, any moves?"

Brian raised his eyebrow slightly, there are hero schools?

"The students from U.A. are getting their licenses to use their powers in public," Tamaki answered, "As for the agencies, they're increasing patrols and appearances in public, but I don't know much about them."

"There's one last thing," Jason turned to the group, "The Reaper knows that we're trying to find a way to kill him, Tamaki's was plain enough to see even without getting his hands in Erza."

"He attacked Erza!" Nora's jaw dropped, "Is she okay!?"

Tamaki shrugged, "She's alright, pretty shaken up though."

"I take it you both lost your abilities?" Kadota spoke, "How did it feel?"

Tamaki shrugged, "I don't know… weird?"

"Alright guys," Brian turned to the group, "Let's let Tamaki and Jason get some rest, we could all use some."

Jason gave a small smile to Brian, "Tomorrow I'll be making contact with the Yakuza's boss and have a talk with him thanks to Tamaki, I want you there with us, go get some sleep."

The group nodded and made their way to their rooms.

Once they were alone Jason sighed and turned toward his friend, "How has it been since you've lost your ability?"

"I haven't had time to experience it that much so far, though I still have one killer headache still." Tamaki sat down across from Jason, "I was going to lose my ability in a couple of months anyway."

Jason took a sip of that drink, "I wonder how it feels… to lose your power…"

Yuu slowly made his way through the many alleyways of the city. It had been a week since the hotel, he still hasn't found any leads or any shelter. At the very least he's covered a lot of ground.

"I hate walking." Yuu whined to himself, "Why did that asshole have to mess with me again?"

The Reaper continued to walk aimlessly, turning to a different alley in every turn. One thing that stayed the same however was the avoidance of the road, anytime he came across the street he would turn the other way.

After the Hotel he has seen himself broadcasted as a villain, any who saw him walking had made sure to call the local police once they had thought he was out of earshot.

Too bad they didn't know superhearing was one of his abilities.

Yuu turned another corner and was immediately met by a searing pain on the back of his head and a mouthful of alley dust.

"There you are, foul villain!" Someone behind Yuu spoke, a little too enthusiastically.

The Reaper turned around and saw a man in yellow spandex and several floating frisbees.

"What the…" The Reaper's head tilted slightly.

"Today, you'll be tasting justice, by my hand, Disk master!" The yellow spandex hero pointed at Yuu, "Prepare yourself!"

The Reaper's eyes began to glow as he prepared his abilities, "Let's get this over with!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Overhaul

The next morning Brian, Connie, Kadota, and Tamaki found themselves in the basement of the lighthouse, waiting for Jason to arrive.

"So, you ready?" Brian smirked at Connie, "It's your first time right?"

"Don't say it like that," Connie sighed. She laughed when Brian blushed.

The door to the basement opened and Jason made his way down.

When he finally joined the group he looked them over then began, "There are several things you must know when going into this world, most notably, is the difference in strength," he began, "Many heroes and villains, such as the ones we'll be dealing with will be many times stronger than we are."

"Then how do we defend ourselves if things go wrong?" Connie crossed her arms over her chest.

"If things go bad, I'll teleport us out of there," Jason answered simply.

"Things aren't as simple in that world, Connie." Tamaki spoke, "As I told you last night, two groups are vying for power, the hero agencies and the League of Villains."

"What about the Yakuza?" Brian asked. He had been observing The Reaper for most of the time he had been in that be world and hadn't heard anything about the Yakuza or their plans, everything had been about the League of Villains.

"They've been denied the limelight due to the early days of heroes, they were silenced." Tamaki responded, crossing his arms, "Now, with the loss of All Might, they're number one hero, they wish to change the balance."

"Anything we should know beforehand?" Kadota asked.

"Overhaul is the leader of the Yakuza and his attack squad." Jason began, "I don't know enough about them to give us an upper hand if any fights break out but no matter what we must be careful." Jason had faith in his squad, he knew they could handle themselves. However his faith wasn't limitless and he didn't want to waste lives if he could avoid it. The Yakuza wasn't his target, The One-Eyed Reaper was. Jason knew that he was going to be in a fight with him, he had pulled out all the stops, unluckily his opponent's pure strength was more than enough to overpower a majority of the Shadow Collective. If things came to it and his squad fought against the Yakuza, they would lose, thus why he needed to ally with them, any setbacks could result in death or injury. Jason wouldn't allow it. "Do I make myself clear."

"Yes," The group nodded, in full understanding with Jason.

"Let's get this show on the road, Jason." Tamaki spoke, "I don't want to be late."

Jason nodded, "Yes, let's go."

Within seconds Jason found himself in the middle of an alleyway with the entire group. He took in a long breath and smiled, a strange sense of nostalgia flowed through him. The man took a quick look around and turned to Tamaki, who nodded in another direction.

"The meeting place is close." Was all he said, already turning his back to the group and making his way down the alleyway.

The group followed him wordlessly for what seemed like an hour until finally coming across an abandoned building.

"We're meeting him here?" Connie asked as they walked in. The room was covered in dust and pieces of rubble, the room had a single couch, near the door. The only window looked out to a busy street and next to it was a small pot of dirt and a dead plant, This place had been abandoned for a while.

"This place is a dump," Brian said to himself.

"It's near the Kamino district," Jason spoke, "All Might and All for One fought each other and destroyed many buildings in the process, it seems as though this place wasn't spared from the destruction." Jason turned to the door as a group of three men walked in.

The man in the lead wore a plague mask, coat, and gloves. The other wore a large white coat and a similar mask, though this one covered his entire face, finally, there was the third one in a large black cloak, he wore a mask similar to the second ones and a black hat.

"Welcome, Overhaul," Tamaki greeted with a slight bow, "Please take a seat."

The group of three made their way to the only couch in the wrecked apartment. When they sat down Overhaul made eye contact with Jason.,

"So, you wanted to talk." Overhaul began with a monotone voice, "First, what are your quirks?"

Jason growled at the question, "We're from another world, one that's similar to this one. Their powers are known as 'abilities' not 'quirks'."

"Alright then," Overhaul narrowed his eyes toward Jason, "What are your abilities then? I need to know that before we can proceed."

"I'm the one who brought us here, my… ability is to bring people between this world and the world we see as home," Jason then gestured to the blonde teen next to him, "Brian here can copy someone else's ability by touching them," he then gestured to Kodota, "He can manipulate the bandages on his body and even strengthen them, Connie can create and control Vines from anywhere with dirt, though the strength of the vines depends on the amount of grass." Finally he turned to Tamaki, "He used to be able to control water, but his ability was stolen."

"Stolen?" Overhaul raised an eyebrow, "Who did such a thing?"

"A person by the name of The One-Eyed Reaper, he was sent here by me, I hoped that he could be killed by some powerful quirk," Jason confessed, "It seems that I have failed."

"I've heard of the Reaper," Overhaul began, "He's begun making rounds in the villain world, known for being very powerful."

"From what we can see he hasn't been able to steal the quirks of those in this world," Jason let out a sigh of relief, "Otherwise he would be another All for One."

"We don't need another one of _him_." Overhaul spoke, irritation clear in his voice, "How do you know about him anyway?"

"I try to keep an idea of what is happening here and who the big fish are." Jason answered, "Until recently, you weren't on my radar."

"That doesn't surprise me," Overhaul shrugged, "We've slowly been making moves after _his_ fall, someone would have noticed us."

Jason nodded and his frown returned, "Now then, for why we're here, we need help to defeat him."

"Do you know where he is?" Overhaul frowned, "we have facilities and allies around the city if we can lock him down somewhere out of the way, that would help."

"I know he's somewhere downtown," Brian answered, "I would be tracking him right now, but I was asked to be here just in case…"

"Do you not trust us?" The man in the grey cloak asked.

"Do they have any reason to?" Overhaul asked looking over his shoulder, he then gestured to Connie, "She can create vines with dirt, there's a pot with some near the window," his gaze shifted to Tamaki, "he has bandages he can control," finally his eyes shifted to Brian, "For all, we know he has a powerful ability, they're prepared for a fight, and so are we."

Jason nodded, "I'm sure you understand."

"Do you plan to betray us?" The man in the black hat asked.

"No," Jason answered without hesitation.

Overhaul narrowed his eyes for a moment before letting out a sigh, "We have a warehouse in the downtown if you can get him there your group and my team can ambush and hopefully defeat him, though it will cost you."

Brian's jaw dropped, "You want us to pay you? The Reaper is just as dangerous to us as he is to you!"

Jason held up a hand and silenced Brian, "I understand that you are working on something quite expensive," the Yakuza boss narrowed his eyes once more as Jason nodded to Tamaki, who left the room. He returned a moment later with a large briefcase, "I'm sure this will suit your needs."

The man in the grey cloak took the briefcase and looked inside before nodding to overhaul.

Overhaul nodded back before turning his attention back to Jason, "You have a deal, We'll be in contact."

Jason smiled, "Good to know, let's hope things end quickly and quietly."

As the three men left, Jason turned to Brian, "I need you to find The Reaper, the quicker we end things, the better."

Yuu sneezed suddenly and his gaze looked up to the sky with a scowl, "I don't like that at all."

The Reaper narrowed his eye before he glanced around the alleyway, "I'm tired of searching in the dark." When he knew no one was around him he sighed and activated his future vision ability.

The world around him vanished and was replaced with a large cavern with spikes and rubble. He heard a scream and his eye turned to the figure in front of him.

He saw a tall man with blonde hair wearing a white super suit. He could see two spikes piercing his body, one in his leg and the other in what Yuu assumed was his ribs.

He moved his gaze further ahead and saw two figures. One of them was in a plague mask and large coat, the other figure made Yuu growl in anger.

In his suit and with his same overconfident smile, Jason stood staring at the Reaper.

Suddenly Yuu found himself back in the alleyway, he frowned.

"So, he'll get his hands dirty huh," Yuu smirked, "I thought he was too much of a coward for that."

"You're talking about Jason aren't you?" A new voice spoke up.

Yuu turned around and saw a skinny man, he looked a couple of years older than Yuu. He had long brown hair and wore a large black coat, torn pants, and worn shoes "Who are you?" The Reaper began to smirk, "Do you think someone like you can defeat me? The One-Eyed Reaper?"

"No, I know I can't." The man sighed and looked down to the floor, "I lost my ability a year ago, grew out of it."

The Reaper crossed his arms and frowned, "Then what do you want?"

"I want to tell you everything I know about Jason," The man growled the name, "I want someone to pay for what he's done to us, stranding us in this world."

"Alright then," Yuu narrowed his eyes at the stranger, "What do you know?"

"He's obsessed with power," He began to make his way toward the Reaper, "If he even thinks that you're able to take his position in his group he'll banish you to this world."

Yuu tilted his head, "You were one of these people?"

The man shook his head, still slowly making his way toward the Reaper, "I saw him do it multiple times, when a group I had assembled had challenged him, he sent us here."

Yuu narrowed his eyes as the man, who was now just a yard away from him, put a hand in his coat pocket.

Yuu uncrossed his arms and let them hang near his hips, "Keep your hands out of your pockets."

The man stopped walking towards the Reaper and sighed, "You know I'm not a threat, I just want to tell you what I know."

Yuu scowled at the man, "You can do that with your hands where I can see them."

The man laughed and stretched his arms out as if getting ready for a shakedown, "What, you don't trust me?"

At that moment Yuu felt a pain shoot through his shoulder blade and yelled out in pain. After a heartbeat he could hear a clap of thunder ring out through the alleyway. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a teenager with long black hair and a tank top, his eyes glowed blue as he held out a finger gun and shot a bolt of lightning toward the Reaper.

Yuu jumped to his right and saw the man he was talking to fall backward, yet another clap of thunder followed.

Yuu's eyes glowed gold as he made a shield appeared in front of him, blocking the lightning. However the impact from the attack sent the Reaper stumbling backward for a moment.

The Reaper heard a man scream behind him and turned just in time to see the brunette lunge at him with a knife.

Yuu jumped backward, barely dodging a swipe from the knife-wielder, however, the index cards hanging from his neck were not so lucky.

Yuu snarled in anger as the cards fell to the ground, with Telekinesis he threw the man into the alley wall. The wall behind the brunette cracked with the power of The Reaper's ability.

Another bolt pierced Yuu's leg as the man with the finger gun screamed out toward his friend, "ROMAN!"

The Reaper growled and locked eyes with his opponent. Moments later the black haired teen was without powers, and Yuu had another new ability.

The Reaper made his way to the teen and held him his shirt, "Are you part of Jason's team?"

"That douchebag, new man!" The teen seemed to laugh at the question.

"Who do you answer to!" Yuu asked.

The teen looked away from the Reaper.

"ANSWER ME!" He screamed, after a moment laughter began to fill the alleyway, "Fine, then." Yuu made a finger gun with his free hand, and put it flush against the teen's leg, "One last chance."

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll tell you!" The teen began.

Yuu's laughter stopped immediately, "NOW!"

"We thought that if we killed you Jason would let us return home!" The teen held his hands up, "Please, don't hurt me!"

Yuu searched the teen's deep blue eyes for any sign he was lying. All he found was a sense of familiarity, three words filled his mind.

 _"I'll be waiting."_

Yuu's breath hitched in his throat for a moment before he dropped the teen, "Get your friend and get lost."

The teen watched as the Reaper silently made his way to the index cards, picked them up, and left the area.

Yuu clutched the cards close to his chest, and asked a single question, _'whose voice was that just now?'_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Alleyway

Yuu hadn't stopped thinking about those words for what seemed like an eternity. Who was it? What did those words mean?

The Reaper growled in frustration, he couldn't remember anything at all, other than those blasted Ocean Blue eyes!

The Reaper sighed as he continued walking. His thoughts continued to consume him, mainly those about Jason.

He thought back to their fight in their world, during that fight he had put enough pressure on Yuu to avoid being possessed and lose his ability. However, his men weren't so lucky.

His thoughts moved onto his transportation into this current world, one of a popular shounen manga, if it existed in his world. The battle he had found himself in was titanic, thankfully it hadn't occurred to Jason to bring people from here to his world.

Things wouldn't end well, no one from his world would be able to compete against those from this one.

He continued to walk as his thoughts drifted to his vision of the future. He wished he could go back to it, to get a better look at the surroundings of the area, and maybe be able to figure out where it was taking place. The more information he had the better, sadly that was impossible.

He only ever got one look at those visions, sometimes they were useful, like the skyscraper or train in the desert, other times they weren't, just like this one.

"Who was the blonde?" Yuu asked himself.

Would he end up dead? Or just injured? The Reaper slapped his palm against his forehead, it was no use to theorize, he knew he'd most likely end up there anyway. With a small sigh, Yuu shook his head and cleared his head as he continued down the alleyway.

As he made his way toward the opening of an alleyway he watched as a little girl in rags sprinted toward the main street. She was slowly followed by a man in a plague mask, the same man from his vision.

Yuu narrowed his eyes as the man slowly walked past, paying him no mind.

The Reaper made his way to the corner of the alley and watched as the girl stumbled into a familiar hero in a green suit.

"Sorry, that must've hurt." The green-haired teen kindly spoke. The teen said as he knelt to help the little girl. Yuu immediately remembered the teenager, he was there on the day he had been sent to this world. From what he remembered the teen had worked to rescue his friend from a group of villains. He remembered how the teen had cried that day, it was good to see he hadn't lost his nerve from the retirement of the number one hero.

Yuu watched as the girl flinched when the teen reached out to help her. His amber eye moved to the approaching man in the plague mask, did he have something to with her fear? His eye narrowed as he watched him approach.

"Can you stand? Are you okay?" The teen asked, froze when he tried to pick her up.

"Now, you know…" The man in the plague mask began, the girl flinched at the sound of his voice. She slowly turned her head toward the man as he left the darkness of the alleyway, "... you can't go around causing trouble for the heroes."

The Reaper watched as the green-haired teen grit his teeth at the sight of the man, he knew who he was. A local villain perhaps?

For a few excruciatingly long moments the heroes, girl, and villain stared at each other. They were so quiet that Yuu could have heard a pin drop from where he was standing a few feet away.

"I'm sorry about my daughter, hero." The man finally spoke, "She likes to play around a lot and keeps getting hurt. I don't know what to do with her."

"Likely story," Yuu whispered to himself.

Yuu's eyes widened as the other hero moved into view as he put the green-haired teens hood and mask up, "Your hood and mask came off again. Maybe the sizing's off?"

The blonde teen turned his attention toward the masked man, "We're sorry, too, for bumping into her." Yuu noticed the green-haired teen struggling to change his expression on his face he was trying to keep his body language under control. "With that lovely mask, you must be from the Hassaikai, right? You guys are famous around here."

"Yes, don't worry about the mask." The Hassaikai quickly responded, "I'm sensitive to filth," Without missing a beat the masked man began to switch the topic, "It's my first time seeing you two heroes."

"Right!" We're still new, so we're pretty nervous." The blonde-haired hero rubbed the back of his head bashfully, he turned toward the green-haired teen, "Now, stand up, partner! Let's head toward a future we haven't seen yet!"

"What agency do you belong to?" The Hassaikai suddenly asked.

"We're students!" The blonde hero raised his hands in front of him defensively. Yuu noticed the green hero hadn't stood up yet. "We're still so new that it would be presumptuous to identify with an agency. We're just gaining some experience in different places for our internships." He continued without even taking a breath, "Anyway, we need to finish patrolling this division by lunch. Let's go!"

Even as the blonde began to walk away the green hero still didn't move at first, when he did the girl clung to him even more than before.

Yuu wished he was closer, he could barely tell the girl was saying something. The look on the teen's face said it all.

Without thinking Yuu took a step toward the opening of the alleyway, _not again._

"U-Um…" The green hero began, with wide eyes and a tense smile, "Your daughter… seems scared…"

"It's just because she just got a scolding." The Hassaikai answered, sounding somewhat practiced.

Yuu took another step toward the man. _How dare he!_

The blonde hero's gaze moved from the masked man to his partner, "Let's go."

"Wait, but…" The green hero spoke, "Her bandages don't seem like they're from playing too much…"

Yuu took another step.

"She falls a lot." The man tried to reason.

"For such a small child to be trembling like this without making a sound…" The hero protectively held the girl, "I don't think that's normal…"

Yuu stopped moving, he was not only a few feet behind the man.

"Please don't force your own "normal" on other people's families." The man had an irritated tone to his voice now.

"Everyone has different dispositions, right?" The blonde reminded his partner.

Yuu began to back away, the heroes had this under control, they'd make sure she was safe. They wouldn't allow her to go back with this man. They wouldn't be heroes then.

"What are you doing to this girl?" The green hero asked. Yuu took this chance to duck behind a nearby dumpster.

The Hassaikai sighed, "Jeez, heroes are so sensitive to the subtle signs in people, huh?" He shrugged, "Very well." His hands fell back down to his sides. "It's embarrassing to talk about it. People are watching here, so will you come this way with me?" The two heroes began to follow the Hassaikai.

As the man began to turn back into the alleyway he locked his gaze with Yuu's and his eyes widened, he kept walking nonetheless, "Actually, recently, I've had a lot of problems with Eri. She just keeps Defying me no matter what I say."

Yuu watched as the man got closer and closer, any second now he had to make a decision. If he attacked the man and made sure the girl got to safety, would the heroes get hurt, would he? If he stayed out of things the little girl would be stuck with the man, he knew he couldn't allow it.

"Parenting, huh? It must be hard." The blonde hero spoke.

"Yes," The Hassaikai sighed, "Children are hard to understand, "They feel like they can and will become someone," Yuu watched as the man reached for his glove, and quickly saw the girl's eyes go wide.

His vision went red.

Izuku watched with apprehension as the Hassaikai began to turn toward them, "They seriously thi-"

He stopped speaking when his body was sent into the wall with a large crack.

Mirio and Izuku took a few steps back as a figure stepped out from behind a dumpster, his one eye was glowing and filled with pure rage, "HOW DARE YOU!" The teen screamed out to the now limp Hassaikai.

"Deku, protect the girl!" Lemillion shouted before charging toward the One-Eyed Reaper.

By the time Yuu turned his attention to the heroes, the green-haired teen was alone in the alleyway with the blonde's helmet laying on the floor in front of him. The Reaper's gaze moved to the air above him, expecting the teen to have jumped into the air.

He saw movement in the corner of his eye and saw the blonde hero rearing up for a punch. Yuu put up a shield but was surprised when the teen went right through it. He was sent stumbling backward when the blonde's fist collided with his jaw. Yuu sent a telekinetic wave out and sent the blonde backward a few feet.

A sudden blast of air threw the reaper off-balance, Yuu turned his head and saw the green hero with his arm outstretched, preparing to send another wave of air toward the One-Eyed Reaper.

"POWER!" The blonde's voice rang out.

Yuu turned to face him but failed to stop the punch into his stomach, with a grunt his vision went black and he fell to the floor. The One-Eyed Reaper had been knocked out.

Lemillion immediately noticed Overhaul slowly getting up, "Now, where was I?" He began to reach for his glove once more. Deku was surprised as the girl let go of him and made her way to his side.

"What, done with your tantrum already?" He asked her. She responded with a silent nod.

"Sir, are you okay, do you need any help," Lemillion called out to Overhaul as he continued to walk away.

He waved a hand dismissively, "I'll manage, sorry for the trouble."

Izuku tried to follow the two, "Wait-"

Mirio blocked him, "We're not going after them. Didn't you notice? He showed his killing intent to pull that girl back to him. If we chase them too far, it'll be even harder to catch him. Let's ask Sir what to do." His gaze shifted to the unconscious One-Eyed Reaper, "Besides, Sir will like an update on the Reaper situation."

"It's been a week and a half since we started watching them. Fewer people are going in and out than usual." Sir Nighteye spoke to himself, his gaze glued to the Yakuza's property.

"What?!" Bubble Girl sounded shocked, causing Sir Nighteye to turn to her, "It's Million… He says they came into contact with Chisaki and managed to capture The One-Eyed Reaper."

Nighteye's eyes went wide, "Tell him to get him to the nearest police station, I want to talk to him."

Bubble Girl nodded and relayed the orders.

Jason was sitting down on the couch of the abandoned apartment when he got the text.

 _OER has been captured by heroes, what are your next orders._

 _-Brian_

The brunette growled at the news, this would make things ten times harder. He can't just stroll up to a police station or hero agency and kill The One-Eyed Reaper. He would need to keep an eye on him, the next chance he got he needed to ambush him. Without support from the Yakuza, things could quickly fall apart.

He pulled out his phone and sent out a message to his friend.

 _Use your super hearing copy and get any information you can while keeping an eye on him, I suspect that a pro hero will want to speak with him. Keep an eye out for an opportunity to ambush him, If you get one let me know and I will bring back up. Finally, if you find out about any Pro Hero moves against the Yakuza, we will inform them. Best of luck._

 _-Jason_

Brian stared down at the message and grumbled, "Easier said than done."

The blonde watched as the reaper was put in a cop car and began to be moved. With a stretch, the teen began to jump from roof to roof in an attempt to stay within sight of his target.

This wasn't as black and white as he had thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Interrogation

By the time Yuu had woken up, he found himself contained within a straightjacket and unable to move. He tried only once to wriggle out of his restraints before letting out a simple sigh and went still.

This was the worst-case scenario, how was he supposed to finish his mission while being stuck in this harness in custody. He thought back to the alleyway and frowned, why hadn't his Telekinesis work on the blonde superhero. And was he the hero from his vision?

As he continued to think about the blonde the door to the room creaked open and a single man entered the room. He was tall and lean with smooth green and yellow hair parted to the left and wore grey office clothes.

"Good morning," The man spoke, "You may call me Sir Nighteye, I want to ask you a couple of questions."

When Yuu didn't respond the Pro Hero continued, "I want to know why you've been attacking Pro Heroes."

Yuu didn't respond for a moment but let out a breath, "They got in the way of my mission."

Nighteye narrowed his eyes, "What mission?"

The One-Eyed Reaper didn't respond.

"We searched you up in our database, you must be new here since we couldn't find you," Sir Nighteye began, "where are you from?"

He was once again met with silence.

"What about that scar," Nighteye asked, "Did you get it in a fight?"

"I'm not sure." The One-Eyed Reaper finally responded, "All I know is that I have it."

Nighteye glared at the Reaper and was silent for almost a minute. In which time Yuu returned his glare.

"Are you hungry? thirsty?" Nighteye asked, "I don't have much in the way of food, but it may help."

Yuu was about to reject Nighteye when his stomach growled, "I could use both."

The pro hero nodded, "I'll be right back."

Meanwhile, Brian stood on the roof of the building beside the Agency, using an enhanced hearing quirk that he had copied to keep tabs on the Reaper.

"So, how are things progressing?" Jason asked as he appeared from a purple light.

Brian glanced over his shoulder, "He just woke up, Sir Nighteye has been trying to get answers, however, The Reaper hasn't given much in terms of answers."

Jason smiled as he made his way to the edge of the roof and stared at the Nighteye Agency, "I have everyone on standby for me to teleport them if there's a way we can get in there and kill him let me know."

"It wouldn't be worth it Jason, from what I can tell there are too many heroes," Brian turned back to the building, "We would lose, we need something quick."

Jason brought a hand to his chin, "I can still teleport him," he took a glance around the rooftop and smiled, "I got a plan."

Yuu sighed at the silence and his mind drifted back to the mysterious voice he had heard not too long ago. Who was she?

It was clear that she knew him before his crusade against abilities had started. Perhaps when he lost his eye?

Yuu tried to touch his eye, but his arms were still restrained to his chest by the straight jacket. He frowned and made his hand touch the index cards, which helped him let out a calming breath.

"Did she make them?" He whispered to himself just before Sir Nighteye reentered the room with some crackers and a bottle of water.

"Can you get me out of these restraints," Yuu narrowed his eyes at the Pro Hero, "I can't eat with my hands tied to my chest."

Nighteye rested a hand on the Reaper's shoulder and looked the teen in the eye for a moment, before moving to unclasp the restraints, "Behave yourself, otherwise I'll have Lemillion and Deku knock you unconscious again."

"I don't plan to," Yuu responded, "I know I'm not in danger from you, you won't get in my way."

"Of your mission?" Nighteye asked, "May I ask what it is?"

Yuu was silent as he took bites out of the crackers in front of him and a few sips of the water. The silence lasted for only a few moments before Yuu began to speak.

"I am currently trying to rid my world of all abilities." He answered.

"You mean quirks." Nighteye corrected, however, he noted the use of 'my world'.

"No." Yuu corrected, "In my world, they're called abilities, and all they've done is cause problems for people."

"You've said it again, 'my world'," Sir Nighteye remarked, "What do you mean by that?"

"I was thrown into this world by someone I was fighting," The Reaper answered, "He's been trying to kill me ever since."

Nighteye went quiet. He had every reason to not trust a word this teenager was saying, he was a villain, he's attacked people and defeated several pro heroes. So why did he seem to be telling the truth?

"Why should I believe you?" Nighteye asked, "All I know is that you've attacked people and been on the run from the law for a while now."

Just before Yuu could answer he was engulfed in purple light and disappeared. Nighteye smiled and made his way to the door, once he was in the hallway he called to the two students, "Lemillion, Deku, follow me!"

The two, who had been waiting for any information on the mysterious teen, followed the pro hero.

"What's going on, Sir?!" Lemillion called out to the pro hero.

"The Reaper has been teleported to the neighboring roof," He glanced over his shoulder, "We're going to help him."

Deku tilted his head as they entered the building's elevator, "Isn't he a villain?"

"Yes," Sir Nighteye nodded, "But the information he possibly has outways that fact."

The two nodded and prepared for a fight.

Yuu stared at the group in front of him.

The man in the lead was instantly recognized as Jason, his three-piece suit, and cane identified him almost as clearly as his smug grin. Everyone else was new to Yuu, the first was a tall male with short blonde hair, he wore a brown zip-up jacket and torn jeans, his emerald green eyes shined with an eagerness to fight. There was a black girl with curly hair cut into a pixie cut she wore a plain white tank top with black biker shorts and a pair of running shoes, Yuu immediately noted how close she stood to a potted plant, which stood out on the otherwise empty roof.

His eyes shifted to the remaining two members of the group. One had short black hair and had bandages covering his neck, lower face, arms, and legs. He wore a black tank top and shorts and glared at the Reaper. Finally, there was a pale skinned girl with red hair and freckles. She wore a blouse and shirt combo, other than that she didn't have any specific features that stuck out to Yuu.

"Nice to see you again, Reaper." Jason smirked at the teen, " You don't look too good."

Yuu didn't need to inspect himself to know what he was referring to. This world has not been kind to him, his shirt was torn in multiple places, his jacket was fraying at the edges and his jeans had a massive hole in the knees

"You know numbers won't help you win, Jason." The grinning gang leader frowned when The Reaper mentioned his name, "We've been down this road before."

"Is that true," Jason leaned on his cane and shrugged, "I wonder if you were as confident before you lost that eye." Jason's smirk returned as the Reaper's eyes glowed in anger, he had struck a nerve.

Yuu took a step forward but screamed out in pain as a splitting headache suddenly arrived. The teen fell to his knees and clutched his head, everything was returning, the memories. He saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes and white hair. A little girl, a collapsed building! He could hear himself cry in denial, the memories shifted to an abandoned warehouse. All he could feel was fear, anger, frustration, and pain.

"I see you're in worse shape than I thought, maybe I should kill you before this world does!" The smirking villain turned toward the black girl, "Connie, you restrain him. Brain, Nora, you know what to do!"

At that moment Deku, Lemillion, and Sir Nighteye arrived on the roof.

Izuku watched as the Reaper screamed into the air and his hair began to glow, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The three who were approaching him stopped when the building began to shake. The two U.A. Students were about to make a move when Sir Nighteye held out his arm to stop them, "Not yet."

As the building began to form cracks the shaking receded and with a couple of deep breaths Yuu glared at his enemies, "Let's do this!"

Yuu's eyes began to glow as he readied one of his many abilities. He turned his attention to the nearest one to him, Nora, dodged a fire blast and grabbed his shoulder.

Yuu sent a telekinetic wave out and threw the redhead away from him. He then made eye contact with him and tried to steal her ability, but nothing happened, "Why won't my ability work?"

Connie activated her ability and created a vine, which slapped Yuu in his gut and sent him stumbling backward, Nora ran toward the Reaper and gave a sidekick to his chest.

The combination of the stumble and the kick sent the Reaper falling off the edge and into the alleyway below. When Yuu hit the ground he wheezed. He didn't move and worked on returning his breathing to normal.

"Brian!" Jason began, "Follow him!"

As the teen made his way to the roof, Jason glanced over to the three heroes on the next roof, his eyes narrowed.

"Now!" Sir Nighteye ordered.

At that moment Lemillion and Deku jumped across the alleyway and began to fight against the group of villains.

By the time Brian landed, the Reaper was leaning against a wall and was still gasping for a normal breath.

"Let's see what's stronger," Brian began as he dropped down into the alleyway, "A power that takes abilities, or one that copies them!"

Brian lunged toward the Reaper but was surprised when the brunette disappeared.

Yuu smiled as he dodged the lunge and punched the teen's gut, making him stumble backward. The invisibility still worked!

Why couldn't loot?

Brian swiped several more times to no avail before being hit with a left hook.

He stumbled back and activated another ability he had copied from someone. He jumped backward, away from the Reaper, and punched the air.

What resulted was a massive gust of wind knocking the Reaper off his feet and into the street in front of the Agency.

Brian smiled when the Reaper reappeared and clutched his head from the impact.

Brain activated the ability he had taken from the rival group at the school, his arms turned into wings and his feet into talons.

Yuu glanced up in time to see talons diving down toward him.

He dived out of the way and shot a fireball at the blonde's right-wing, setting it ablaze.

Brian screamed in pain and dodged a second fireball, he transformed his arms and feet back to their original form. He checked his right arm and cringed at the burn mark just above his elbow.

"You're good!" The Reaper smiled, "But not good enough!"

Brian narrowed his eyes, "Why?" He decided to ask, "Why do you take abilities from us, they were given to us for a reason!"

"All they've done is cause pain!" The Reaper responds with a growl, "Look at how many people Jason has trapped here!"

"They deserved it!" Brian quickly responded, "They didn't know their place!"

"They lost their families and friends!" The Reaper's eyes began to glow, "You're just as heartless as him!"

With a wave of his arm, Yuu used Telekinesis to throw the blonde into the wall of the agency, and with another, he threw a trash can at the blonde.

Mirio activated his quirk as the suited villain's cane swept through him. Within moments he had thrown the villain to the ground, knocking the air out of the man.

Mirio glanced over his shoulder and saw Izuku and Sir Nighteye wrapping up the fighting. At the same time, several other heroes from the Agency joined the fight.

"WE'RE LEAVING!" The suited Villain suddenly yelled out.

Mirio turned to face the villain but was met with a purple flash. He was gone.

When he turned to the other heroes, they were just as confused.

Sir Nighteye turned toward the ledge of the building as The One-Eyed Reaper appeared, "We have to talk."

"Yes, we do." The Pro-hero responded, "Follow me."

As the group found themselves back in the lighthouse they looked to Jason for guidance. He made his way to the nearest table and sat down, "Get some rest, heal your wounds, we'll need it for the upcoming fight."

As the group filtered out, Tamaki made his way to Jason, "How'd it go?"

Jason glared at his friend, "I need you to do something for me."

Tamaki waited for his orders.

"Find out everything you can about the Reaper's past!"

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _ **Hey Guys!**_

 _ **I want to let you know that I'll be taking a break from posting for awhile. I've been feeling writer's block creeping in and have been losing inspiration for this story, don't worry I will be finishing this!**_

 _ **I will also be doing a purge of stories in my feed and getting rid of ones I don't think I will be finishing and ones I plan to rewrite.**_

 _ **Thanks for the support, hope everyone stays healthy and safe!**_

 _ **Your fanfiction writer,**_

 _ **Rook_385**_


End file.
